Together
by Whispering-Willow08
Summary: The time came when Sasuke asked Sakura to join him on his journey. One shot.


**A/N: I cannot get enough SasuSaku smut in my life.**

Together

He asked her to come. After he had returned to the village with a dangerous infection boiling in the stump of his left arm, he asked her. He told her it would be better to have her with him just in case it happened again, but she knew better. He had told her " _next time"_ and he meant it. She gave him his time to think, and when he had recovered from the infection, she packed herself a bag.

Sakura had waited patiently for this moment. Her love for him had never faltered, not even his darkest days, and Sasuke appreciated her patience and her willingness to stay by his side. He had put her through a lot, and he owed her the world for it.

She set aside a special time to see him in the hospital every day while he was recovering. The heavy course of antibiotics he had been administered made him weak and groggy, and Sakura always sat by his side wiping the sweat off his brow, stroking his hair back, or gently holding his hand. He allowed her to do it, enjoying the warmth of her touch and the tenderness of her voice as she talked to him. He didn't reply much, he just enjoyed listening to her fill him in with all of the details and goings-on in the village.

When he was strong enough to sit up, he kissed her. The action took even him by surprise. She was sitting at his bedside, holding his hand and talking about what the hospital would be serving for lunch that day when he pulled his hand back, placed it on her arm, and pulled her towards him. Their lips touched awkwardly, noses bumping. He had never kissed anyone on purpose – Naruto didn't count to him – and the sensation brought electric sparks rushing through his chest. Her surprise, her stillness, told Sasuke that she had waited even for this. Their lips brushed in a chaste touch, and he pulled back, eyes locking with hers.

She smiled, took his hand again, and struck up a new conversation. The smile didn't leave her for the rest of the day.

As he got stronger, he would kiss her each time she came in to see him. It became like a routine, and when he could finally stand again, he took her by the waist and pulled her into a deep, tender kiss. His skills on the subject had gotten better during his weeks in the hospital, and he found himself thinking about kissing Sakura more often.

He thought about her often when he was travelling alone. He thought of the feelings she used to so willingly express, he thought of how well they had always worked together, he thought of the times he had depended on her for strength and the times she had pulled him out of the darkness of his mind. Over time, he came to realize that her feelings for him were not one-sided. All that time he had spent wallowing in anger and revenge, he had been pushing aside an emotion that he did not allow himself to feel. The realization had struck with a force so great it nearly expelled all the air from his lungs. How foolish he had been to deny himself of those feelings for so many years. He needed her, and he knew she would be waiting for him when he returned to the village a new and enlightened man.

The time came when Sasuke had fully recovered and he was cleared to leave the village again, this time with a companion. She came to the hospital dressed in a cloak that was nearly identical to his and a travel bag slung over shoulder. They left together after a tearful goodbye from Naruto and a few kind, albeit dirty, words from Kakashi.

Sakura had good stamina, and she was able to keep up with Sasuke's pace through the morning. They walked side-by-side, shoulders brushing with their closeness. The path was empty and sunlight streamed through the leaves of the surrounding forest, dotting the dirt trail with bright orbs of warm light.

They drank tea and ate rice balls she had made for the journey underneath the shade of a large oak and watched as curious rabbits and chipmunks inched their way towards them, curious of the invaders resting near their home. Sakura smiled at one of the brown rabbits brave enough to approach closely enough to sniff at her foot before turning to look at Sasuke. He had been rather silent during their journey, but that was no surprise. He spoke when he had something to say, and Sakura didn't need constant conversation. His closeness was enough.

He noticed her watching him out of the corner of his eye as he sipped at the cold tea and turned to face her. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head and gave him a reassuring smile. "No," she said and looked down at her lap, a light blush rising on her cheeks, "I was just wondering…well, what the sleeping arrangements are?"

He faltered at the unexpected question. He had considered many things when he asked her to travel with him, but his thoughts were so preoccupied with how he felt that he had not acknowledged something as simple as this. He wondered what she would be comfortable with. "There's a town I expect to reach by nightfall," he said. "We'll stay at an inn there."

She nodded, grateful to be sleeping with a roof over her head. Although there was something romantic in the thought of sleeping next to Sasuke underneath a blanket of stars, she also enjoyed the comforts of a hotel room with plumbing. "All right," she said agreeably and began cleaning up from their lunch.

By dusk, the town Sasuke mentioned came into sight, twinkling with the lights beneath the orange and pink streaked sky. Sakura's feet ached painfully and the town was like a beacon of light in the dark. Soon she could lie down and relax, but she knew she would have to get used to the exhausted feeling travelling with Sasuke. It was well worth it.

They had spoken little during the day, engaging in brief conversations here and there, but mostly enjoying the comfortable silence and each others' company. As they approached the inn, Sasuke cast a sideways glance at Sakura, looking worn out after such a long day, and asked quietly, "Would you like a room to yourself?"

She paused, trying to read the tone of his voice. Did he want a room to himself, or was he comfortable sharing a room with her? She couldn't tell, but she knew what she wanted. "I don't mind sharing," she said then quickly added, "It will save your money."

He nodded, making a low agreeable humming sound in response.

The room was small and traditional, with worn tatami mat floors and a comfortable looking futon set out for them. The inn was old, with only a toilet and sink in each room and a public onsen outside, separated for men and women, for bathing. Hot and sweaty from the day's journey, they both gathered towels and went to their respective side to soak and relax.

Sasuke finished his bath first, and while he waited for Sakura to return to the room, he spread his maps out on the floor to come up with the route for the next day. There was no particular destination in mind in his travels; he only wanted to see the world as it was. He found a village on the map that was famous for beautiful, ancient temples. They could reach it by the next afternoon if they left the inn early enough. He thought Sakura might enjoy it.

She came into the room not long after dressed in the yukata the hotel had provided for them. Her damp hair hung at her shoulders and cheeks were flushed with a rosiness that suited her features well. She kneeled beside him and looked over his shoulder at the maps. "Where will we go tomorrow?"

He traced the route with his finger, stopping at the village. "Here, at least for the afternoon."

Gently, she rested her chin on his shoulder, testing his boundaries, as he showed her the way. "That looks nice."

He turned his head to look at her, enjoying her closeness. It was full dark outside, and the old room was lit only by the pale yellow glow of the ancient overhead light. He tilted his head, pressing his lips to hers with a chaste kiss. She leaned closer, making the kiss firmer, but he pulled back slowly, lightly touching his forehead to hers. "It's been a long day. You must be tired."

She nodded and sat back on the futon, glancing at the pillows. "A little," she said, but something was ebbing in her voice that caught Sasuke's attention. She shifted and caught his eye. There was a spark there in her gaze, something fiery and subtle, and she bit her lower lip lightly, wanting to say something but unable to form the words.

"Sakura?" he said questioningly, unsure of what she could be thinking.

She leaned forward, catching his lips firmly. Her hand moved to the back of his neck, curling his fine hair in her fingers. He accepted the kiss, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer toward him. For the first time, they had true privacy, and this realization caused a sensational stirring in the pit of Sasuke's stomach.

The topic of sex had not been brought up between them, but somewhere in his mind, Sasuke knew that it would happen eventually. He wasn't highly educated on the act. He knew the basics due to the academy's health classes, but he spent so many years brooding and seeking revenge, he never had the time to explore it. He never had the desire to, until now. He wondered what Sakura knew. He didn't have to ask to know that she had waited for him.

She moved closer to him, her chest nearly touching his. He had never been this close to a woman before, and he wanted to know what to do to please her. When Naruto had come to visit him in the hospital, he had bragged about some of his exploits with Hinata, but Sasuke's knowledge ended there.

Sasuke's hand trailed up her side, feeling the subtle curve of her waist, but he stopped short of the swell of her breast, hesitating to move further upward. Feeling his pause, she sucked lightly at his lower lip before pulled back to meet his eyes.

"You can touch me," she said, her voice breathless. "It's okay." She could see that he was still hesitant, and she gently took his hand, guiding it and manipulating it to cup her breast.

Even through the material of her yukata, the sensation caused him to let out a low breath and he squeezed gently, eliciting a soft moan from Sakura's lips. He leaned in to kiss her again, but his lips trailed across her cheek to the lobe of her ear and he nibbled lightly at it, his thumb brushing back and forth against the swell of her breast.

She leaned into him, tilting her head to the side as he placed open mouthed kisses against the pulse of her neck. She smiled lightly, tangling her fingers in his hair. She was thrilled that he was so eager to become intimate with her. She knew he would never behave this way if there was a risk of intrusion. These kisses and touches were meant to be only in private, behind locked doors and drawn curtains, and she was fine with it being that way.

His hand dropped down to the obi holding her yukata closed, and with a pounding heart and a tightening against his pants, he gently untied it, letting it fall to the floor beside her.

Sakura sighed lightly as the robe loosened, and her hands dropped to the hem of Sasuke's shirt, gripping it lightly as she looked up at him for permission. He nodded, and in a moment his shirt joined her obi on the floor.

She draped her arms over his shoulders and drew him in for another deep kiss. His tongue glided against her lower lip and in surprise, Sakura opened her mouth for him. As he slid his tongue into her mouth, his hand brushed against the opening of her yukata, and he pushed the silky fabric off her shoulders in slow, sensual movements. He looked down, almost in awe as her breasts were exposed to him. It was the most naked he had ever seen a woman, and a small part of his mind reminded him that there was still more to see.

The feeling of Sasuke's warm fingers against her bare shoulders made her shudder, and after her arms were freed from the sleeves, she ran her hands up his chest and gripped his shoulders. Carefully, she lay back, pulling him down with her. Without his left arm to help him balance, his pelvis pressed firmly against hers, and she blushed deeply as she felt his hardened length against her thigh.

"Sasuke," she whispered against his lips. He pulled himself back, propping himself up on his elbow to look at her properly. A light smile touched her features and she ran her hand through his hair once more. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

He nodded, never so sure about anything else in his life. "Are you?"

"Yes," she said, her voice just barely above a whisper. "But Sasuke, please…" She glanced to the side, a touch of embarrassment in the flush of her cheeks. "Be gentle, okay? I haven't…"

"All right," he said in understanding, although he wasn't entirely sure how to handle this in the first place. With her permission, he took the yukata completely off of her, leaving her naked beneath him. He pushed himself up into a kneeling position and worked on the button of his pants.

He got them off quickly, revealing himself to her without a hint of shyness. She eyed his considerable length, biting her lower lip. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at this. Her normally fierce personality had disappeared for the time being and was replaced with a timid shyness.

He placed his hand on her upper thigh, running it up her smooth skin until he reached her entrance, slick with desire for him. Feeling her heat made his own sex throb with a strong desire, but, uneducated as he was, he still knew she wasn't quite ready for him yet. With an explorer's touch, he ran a finger along the outside of her entrance, coating it with her wetness. Slowly, he pushed a single finger into her, tensing at the way her soft walls clung to him.

She moaned lightly at his touch, a beautiful sound. Carefully, he added a second finger and stroked the area lightly. She bit her lip hard at this, her eyes squeezing shut as he touched her in ways she had never been touched before. He watched her expression carefully, taking it as a cue to continue his ministrations, stretching her to prepare her for the real thing. His body was begging him to take her, and he had to force himself to be patient for her sake.

He continued pumping his fingers inside her, and by mere incidence his thumb brushed against her most sensitive spot. Her features twisted at this, one hand gripping the futon as the other clenched a fistful of his hair. For a brief moment, he thought he had hurt her, but he realized he mistook her expression of extreme pleasure as one of pain when he circled his thumb around the spot and a loud moan erupted from her lips.

"Oh, Sasuke." Her voice was thick with desire and her whole body tensed beneath him as he circled his thumb faster, applying more pressure. "Don't stop."

She sounded as though she was begging, and it made the fire running through Sasuke's veins grow even hotter. He watched her expression change in utter fascination as he continued his movements. Her eyes scrunched tightly closed, her head shaking from side to side, her lips drawn together in a tight line as she repressed a loud cry of pleasure. Her back arched upward in a spasm of ecstasy and a guttural moan escaped her throat. Her walls clenched tightly around his soaking fingers, and her breath came out in sharp, short gasps that sounded like music to his ears. He drew his hand back as she lay against the pillows, panting, her hair fanned around her like a pink halo. He looked down at her, panting lightly himself as he realized what he had just done to her. Her cheeks were flushed bright pink, her bright green eyes glazed over.

"Sakura," he said slowly, his own desire pulsing through him. He could barely contain himself anymore. His voice sounded desperate in his own ears. "Can I…? I need to…"

"Yes," she confirmed breathlessly, and she raised her arms to drape over his shoulders.

He nestled between her legs hastily and took his length in his hand, guiding himself to her entrance. When he was positioned properly, he leaned over her, propping himself on his elbow for balance. He began to push himself into her, a low groan vibrating deep in his throat as he experienced this brand new sensation.

She cried out suddenly, one of pain rather than pleasure, and he froze in place, looking down at her in concern. "Sakura…?"

"It's all right," she said reassuringly. Giving him a light smile, she added, "It's supposed to hurt for me."

"I don't want to hurt you," he said slowly, thinking of all the times he had hurt her already.

"Don't worry, this is a good kind of hurt," she promised. "After a while, it won't hurt anymore." She shifted her hips against him, ripping a grunt from his throat as he restrained himself once more. "Go ahead," she urged, "just do it."

She didn't need to tell him twice, and pushed himself in until he was fully sheathed inside her. He could see her resisting the urge to cry out again, but at this point, he couldn't seem to help himself.

Pulling her flush against him, feeling her body heat mingle with his, he began to thrust into her, trying to keep his pace slow for her sake. The feeling of being inside her was too great, and his inexperienced rhythm was hard and unsteady. Her small whimpers of pain soon became soft mewls of pleasure and he was grateful for that.

He was inside her for only a few minutes before the feeling of her slick walls wrapped tightly around him became too great, and his release spilled over deep inside of her. The sensation was like none he had ever experience before, and a low growl vibrated in his throat as he emptied himself into her, slowing his pace until he came to a stop.

He hadn't been able to bring her over the edge with him, and he looked down at her form, shining with a light layer of sweat, with guilty eyes.

The look brought a smile to her face and she laughed as he pulled out of her. "Don't worry, Sasuke." She placed her hand on the back of his head and pulled him down for a quick kiss. "That was great."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

The question caused her to break into laughter again. She had never seen Sasuke doubt himself in any way, and it was certainly a sight to see. "I promise," she said, and glanced away. "You know, I waited a long time for this…"

"I know," he said guiltily.

"But it was worth it," she assured him.

He smirked and moved to lay down beside her, drawing the covers up over them. She shifted to rest her head against his chest, no longer concerned about testing boundaries with him. She knew there were a few words he had a hard time saying, but she knew how he felt when he responded by draping his arm over her body.

"Let's get some sleep," he said, suddenly exhausted.

She nodded, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. "I'm really going to enjoy travelling with you, Sasuke."

He smirked and pulled her closer against him. "Me too."


End file.
